


She's The Brains

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Old request.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mest Gryder | Doranbolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	She's The Brains

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

Mest had known that asking Cana to go on this job with him had been a good idea. But he hadn't quite counted on the fact that she wouldn't want to leave.

"Cana!" he pleaded, as she doubled down yet again. "The job is over already!"

The brunette smirked at him, and then returned to her cards.

In hindsight, it should have been obvious. Bringing a card mage to a casino and asking her _not_ to gamble was like putting a fish in water and asking it not to swim. Didn't matter that their security job was over - Cana wasn't budging.

As she won yet another hand, she let out a whooping cheer! "You see, Mest?! We can totally double our job reward like this! Am I the smartest or what?!"

Mest sighed, and hung his head in defeat. "Yup. You're the brains of the operation."

He just hoped that the casino owner wouldn't throw them out at this rate… but then again, it would get Cana out of the casino so there was that.


End file.
